Embodiments relate to a semiconductor memory device, and more particularly to a semiconductor memory device in which a drive region coupled to a power source is extended into an adjacent dummy region.
Semiconductor memory devices have been widely used in various electronic appliances. The design of a semiconductor memory device aims to improve the operation speed of the device as well as to implement its miniaturization.
There are various methods for implementing miniaturization of semiconductor memory devices. With regard to the various implementation methods, improving arrangement of constituent elements of the semiconductor memory device has been discussed as a major issue.